The Single Cell Dynamics group has been in existence for over a year. A high priority goal during the first year of the Single Cell Dynamics group was to procure and setup the necessary items for a functioning molecular biology and imaging laboratory. The laboratory is now up and running, and our microscopes are nearly complete. In addition, we have implemented several types of RNA FISH and have also successfully implemented hybrid protocols to combine these methods with each other and with immunofluorescence. Lastly, we have made significant and successful efforts to recruit scientists to our group including a Postdoctoral Fellow, a Biologist, and two Postbaccalaureate fellows.